Because of Susan
by hermeownie
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Perhaps, someday I'll continue this story.


**Disclaimer: all of Narnia character belongs to Clive Staples Lewis**

**Rated: K+**

**Pairing: Jill Pole/King Tirian**

**Summary: Semua berawal dari mereka yang merindukan Susan, saat mereka mencari cara bagaimana agar Susan dapat kembali ke Narnia, dan semua itu mengawali cinta mereka...**

**WARNING: Aneh, gaje, typo bertebaran, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN.**

**ENJOY READING ;)**

Akhir dari dunia yang indah...

Itulah kata yang dapat keluar dari mulut para 7 sahabat Narnia. Walaupun mereka dapat hidup selamanya di sana.

Kenapa mereka hidup selamanya di Narnia? Jawabannya adalah, di dunia mereka, mereka sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan kereta api. Mereka bahagia namun ada rasa sedih yang mereka rasakan, yaitu; meninggalkan Susan Pevensie, salah satu Ratu Narnia yang tidak mempercayai Narnia lagi. Kalian tahu apa yang dia katakan jika salah satu dari 7 sahabat Narnia mengajaknya berkumpul dan membicarakan segala hal tentang Narnia? Dia pasti akan berkata 'Betapa hebatnya ingatanmu! Tak kusangka kau masih mengingat permainan-permainan aneh yang dulu kita mainkan saat kanak-kanak' itulah yang dia katakan, betapa hebatnya dia, lupa akan tempat di mana dia bisa merasakan bahagia yang sangat dan amat, apa lagi Mr dan Mrs Pevensie juga tinggal di Narnia. Aku yakin Susan akan menyesal nantinya.

Aslan telah menyelamatkan Narnia lama dengan menghancurkannya dan membuka pintu menuju Narnia baru, namun, kita tidak dapat melihat Aslan sebagai singa lagi, melainkan sebagai pemandangan yang sangat dan amat indah yang tidak akan dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata bagaiman keindahan pemandangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan Cair Paravel, telah berkumpul para Raja dan Ratu Narnia serta merta para palawan Narnia.

Lucy duduk dengan lesu, sepertinya dia habis menangis. Kalian ingin tahu mengapa? Mungkin kalian bisa mengetahuinya dengan menyimak pembicaraan mereka yang berada di sana dan yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Lu, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jill Pole—salah satu dari tujuh sahabat Narnia—yang duduk di samping kiri Lucy. Lucy menoleh ke arah Jill dan tersenyum masam, "Aku—hanya rindu dengan Susan." Jawab Lucy lirih dan berusaha menahan tangis, Jill mengusap-usap punggung Lucy dan berkata "Aku yakin, suatu saat Susan akan kembali ke Narnia—atas kehendak Aslan." Lucy hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

'Aslan... aku merindukan Susan, tak bisakah kau membawanya kembali?' benak Lucy, dai berharap Aslan mendengarnya, dia ingin bertemu Aslan dan berkata langsung, tapi—bagaimana bisa? Aslan bukanlah seekor singa lagi...

.

.

.

Jill Pole termenung di balkon Cair Paravel, dia memandang ke arah lautan. 'Lautan yang sangat indah, sore hari seperti ini lebih indah lagi.' Pikirnya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Jill sontak dia terlonjak dan memutar badannya dan yang ia temukan adalah Raja terakhir Narnia lama yaitu Raja Tirian.

"Akh—Raja." Ucap Jill sembari membungkukan badan tanda bahwa ia menghormati sang Raja, sang Raja tertawa lalu berkata "Kau tak perlu seperti itu, Jill, kau temanku, kau pahlawan Narnia, kau adalah sejara Narnia lama, akulah yang harus menghormatimu, pahlawan Narnia." Ujar Tirian panjang lebar, Jill hanya menggeleng dan membalasnya, "Tidak. Akulah yang harus menghormatimu, sekalipun aku pahlawan tetapi kau tetap Raja. Raja Narnia yang aku hormati." Jill tersenyum pada Tirian dan Tirian pun membalas senyumannya, "Tapi kau temanku kau tidak perlu menghormatiku." Ujar Tirian lagi membuat Jill menghembuskan napasnya, "Oh baiklah, kau setiap hari mempemasalahkan hal ini, Tirian." Jawab Jill sambil memutar bola matanya sedangkan Tirian hanya terkikik geli dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Tentu saja aku akan mempermasalahkan hal ini terus jika kau terlalu menghormatiku." Tirian mengusap-ngusap kepala Jill.

Jill menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dimana Tiriran berada. 'Kalau di lihat dari samping dia tetap saja tampan.' Benak Jill, Tirian yang merasa diperhatikan lalu dia menoleh ke arah Jill, "Kau sakit Jill? Mukamu merah." Ujar Tirian, Jill sontak langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Tirian lalu memegang dahi Jill dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya, "Tidak panas." Gumam Tirian, "Sudahlah Tirian, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak berbohong, mungkin karena wajahku terkena sinar matahari sore jadi wajahku terlihat merah." Tirian hanya menaikan bahunya.

.

Sudah setengah jam mereka berdua dalam diam hanya ditemani oleh hembusan napas mereka berdua dan juga suara-suara burung.

"Hey, kau mau membantuku, Tirian?" tanya Jill memecahkan keheningan.

"Bantu apa? Tentu saja dengan senang hati nona." Jawab Tirian

"Lucy—dia merindukan Susan." Jawab Jill membuat Tirian bingung, "Lantas?" tanya Tirian.

"Mungkin kau bisa membantuku mengiburnya? Atau—" omongan Jill terputus, dia tidak yakin akan membinta bantuan yang tidak mungkin kepada Tirian.

"Atau kenapa? Bilang saja padaku, aku akan senang hati membantumu." Ujar Tirian.

"Atau kau mau menemaniku mencari Aslan? Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin tapi tidak ada salahnya mencobakan? Aku yakin Aslan akan menampakkan dirinya walau bukan berwujud singa lagi." Jawab Jill panjang lebar.

Tirian terlihat sedang berpikir, Jill terlihat ragu kalau Tirian akan membantunya.

"Aku akan membantumu." Jawab Tirian membuat Jill kaget mendengarnya dan tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya, Tirian kaget namun dia membalas pelukan Jill, "Terimakasih, dan ooppss—maaf."

.

.

.

**Tirian PoV's**

Saat dia memelukku tadi sore seperti ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutku, dan perasaan apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti, aku akan bertanya pada Eustace, mungkin dia tahu.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Eustace yang berada jauh dari kamarku, aku bertemu Raja Edmund dalam perjalananku, "Ah, Raja Edmund." Aku memberi hormat padanya namun dia hanya terkekeh "Tirian, kau juga Raja Narnia bersikaplah biasa padaku dan Raja lainnya." Jawabnya aku hanya mengangguk lalu kami berjalan berlawanan arah. Baru beberapa langkah aku langsung berbalik badan dan memanggil Edmund "Raja Err—maksudku Emund!" panggilku, Edmund berbalik dan menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya "Ada apa, Tirian?" Aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri semula ke tempat Edmund berdiri "Err—aku ingin bertanya. Menurutmu ketika kau bersama seorang perempuan dan tiba-tiba kau merasakan seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang di perutmu, itu perasaan apa?" aku bertanya padanya dengan pandangan yang cukup penasaran.

Edmund tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu menepuk pundakku, aku hanya menampilkan wajah bingung. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Kau bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tidak kau tahu kepada seseorang lalu ia menertawaimu? Membingungkan bukan? Memangnya kalau aku bertanya seperti itu aneh?

"Hey, ada apa? Memangnya ada yang aneh kalau aku bertanya seperti itu?" tanyaku pada Edmund yang masih tertawa, dahiku berkerut dan aku menaikan alisku sebelah.

"Umph— Maaf...maaf." ucap Edmund padaku, "Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya." Lanjutnya, aku semakin memandangnya aneh. Lantas kenapa dia tertawa terbahak-bahak?

"Lantas mengapa kau menertawaiku?" tanyaku lagi masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, ku lihat Edmund berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lagi. Hey? Apakah Raja Narnia yang satu ini sudah gila? Dasar aneh.

"Tidak. Memang kau merasakan seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang di perutmu saat sedang bersama siapa? Lucy? Aravis? Jill? Atau siapa? Kau bertemu seseorang kah? Apakah dia cantik? Dia seorang Calormen?" Edmund memberikanku bertubi-tubi pertanyaan, dia gila? Mengapa bertanya begitu? Aku bertanya padanya dan dia balik bertanya padaku?

Aku masih terdiam, bingung mau menjawab dari mana. Edmund terliat sangat penasaran "Cepatlah Tirian ceritakan padaku!" perintah Edmund padaku. "Hhhhhh." Aku menghela napasku lalu melanjutkannya dengan menjawab pertanyaan Edmund "Aku tidak bertemu seseorang. Dia bukan seorang Calormen. Kau mengenalnya. Bukan Lucy ataupun Aravis tetapi Jill. Memangnya ada apa? Memang kalau aku merasakan seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang di perutku kenapa?" Edmund terlihat kaget lalu dia nyengir "Ekhem." Dia berdeham "Jill? Wow kalau begitu selamat berjuang mendapatkannya. Cepat kau ambil dia sebelum ada seseorang yang mengambilnya—apalagi Eustace—oh kuharap tidak, Jill terlalu manis untuk menjadi miliknya." Lanjut Edmund panjang lebar. Maksudnya apa? "Maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi. "Kau tidak tahu?" Edmund balik bertanya padaku—ohh aku benci ini—lalu dia berjalan mendekatiku dan berbisik "Kau menyukainya." aku terbelalak dan memandangnya dengan tatapan hah!-apa-aku-tidak-sala-dengar? Edmund hanya tertawa dan berkata "Selamat berjuang Raja Tirian." Lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong-bengong.

**Normal PoV's**

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Tirian masih terbengong dengan ucapan Edmund tadi 'Aku? Menyukai Jill? Tapi dia sahabatku sendiri?' benak Tirian.

_Apa salahnya jika kau menyukai sahabatmu sendiri kau sayang padanya bukan?_

Suara hati Tirian terdengar lalu Tirian menjawabnya "Tentu aku sayang padanya bodoh! Dia itu sahabatku." Ujar Tirian.

"Tirian? Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Tirian refleks Tirian langsung memutar badannya ke belangkang dan terkaget-kaget karena yang muncul adalah Jill Pole.

"Err—tidak. Aku tidak berbicara." Jawab Tirian salah tingkah. 'Hey kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini?' Benak Tirian.

_Karena kau menyukainya—tidak kau lebih dari menyukainya, kau menyayanginya bahkan kau mencintainya._

'Bodoh! Dia sahabatku dan itu tidak mungkin!' Otak Tirian menjawab hatinya.

"Hey? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau belum tidur?" Jill bertanya pada Tirian membuat pikiran Tirian yang tadinya melayang tertarik kembali.

"Ehh?" Tirian hanya ber-eh saja membuat Jill terkekeh "Kau tidak tidur? Sebaiknya kau tidur." Ujar Jill

_Lihat? Dia perhatian padamu, mungkin itu yang membuat kau menyayanginya? Cepat ambil tindakan!_

'Cih! Suara itu lagi. Ya sudah diam saja kau.' Otak Tirian menjawab lagi. "Err—iya aku akan tidur. Selamat malam, Jill." Ujar Tirian pada Jill dan di jawab dengan anggukan Jill dan Jill menjawabnya "Selamat malam, Tirian." Dengan spontan dan tiba-tiba Tirian mencium pipi Jill, "Eh?" Jill terkaget-kaget dengan perbuatan Jill.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang suara membuat Jill dan Tirian menengok ke arah suara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: OMGGGGGG! akhirnya publish juga! Maaf ya kalau lebay :/ author memang suka membuat para chara OOC *digaplok* dan maaf kalau kalau fic ini sangat jelek. Author tidak berpengalaman seperti CS Lewis yang hasil tulisannya sangatlah sastra. Maaf banget kalau banyak kekurangan maka itu mohon review nya para Reader**

**KEEP OR DELETE?**


End file.
